


Day and Life of Robert

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and his wife, Beth, get together with his brother, Richard and his wife, Lynne weekly. Robert, his wife, Richard and his wife meet new people. Guess what? They all have the same letter in their names, which happen to be "R." They find that interesting and see how things turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up on a Monday morning. I looked at the clock: 7:17 AM. 

“That’s way too early to be up,” I told myself.

I saw the other half of the bed was already empty. My second wife, Beth had always woke up early. Beth normally wakes up at seven every morning. I heard Beth in the kitchen making coffee for both of us. She usually waits to do this before I wake up.

I am Robert McCarey. We all live in Lambert Lake, Connecticut. Richard and I have lived here our entire lives. Richard happens to be my brother. A minute later, I finally hoped out of bed. Richard and I are very close, and had been ever since we were children. Once I finished getting dressed, I joined Beth in the kitchen and gave her a good morning kiss.

“How did you sleep last night, Robert?”

“Good. What about you?”

“Same here. Are you looking forward to seeing Richard and Lynne?”

“Of course I am. I did text Richard yesterday. He said there is someone he wants us to meet tonight.”

“Should be exciting. How much about this guest Richard say on details?”

“He didn’t give me very many details, I’m afraid. All Richard said her name is Rebecca.”

“I don’t think I know anybody under that name.”

“Neither do I, but we will.”

“Did Richard say anything else or was this all he shared?” Beth asked once she got out a cup of coffee from the cupboard and poured me half a cup.

I thanked Beth and then answered, “This is all he shared, Beth. He didn’t describe her either.”

“Strange. Richard normally describes somebody new.”

“Of course he does, Beth. For some reason, he didn’t. All he said in his text last night her name is Rebecca Cline or something like that.”

“I see. I like meeting new people.”

What Beth just said is true. Even when we first met, Beth enjoyed me since I was somebody new.

“Richard also wanted me to tell you Rebecca will be with him and Lynne. He says we will meet at Appblebee’s before six. Is that okay with you?” I asked once I finished gulping some of the hot coffee Beth had poured for me.

“That’s true. We haven’t been to Applebee’s for a while. I found a coupon, so I think we can use that.”

I nodded. Beth has always been good at saving those for future shopping visits to the grocery store. Lynne McCarey isn’t that good, so Beth helps her out when they get together. It looks to me Lynne and Beth will get together sometime this afternoon to have some time alone before they head out to dinner. This time, Richard somehow didn’t want his latest guest to eat dinner with him at home. Always meet a new person in a public place, I reminded myself.

It was my mother, Pearl McCarey, who told me and my brother. Pearl is ninety – three years old, and had enjoyed every minute her entire life, and liked to entertain new people, but since she’s too old, she really doesn’t do much of that anymore. Even her father, Kenneth McCarey liked to meet whoever Richard and my new friends. Grandpa is one hundred and ten years old, so he can’t see very well anymore.

I took my glasses off so I could clean them for a minute or so. Beth started making breakfast. This morning Beth was making French Toast. I always loved French Toast.

“That French Toast already smells good,” I told Beth as I got up from my chair.

“I just started it! You’ll be smelling it when it’s in progress of cooking.”

Beth always said that every time we have French Toast.

“I’m going outside to walk for a few minutes. I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s fine, Robert. Would you mind getting the newspaper while you’re at it?”

“That’s why I got up.”

I never bothered to tell Beth to keep the coffee nice and hot for me when I return back home. Since she just started making that coffee about ten minutes ago.

“I’m off to fetch the paper, Beth. I think I’ll take Tom with me.”

“Good idea.”

Beth watched as I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room. Tom was our black Lab. We’d only had him almost three years, and Tom enjoyed being around people.

“Want to go for a walk, Tom?”

Walk was one of the magic words Tom knows very well. Tom isn’t allowed on the couch, so he watched as I found his old white and red leash. Tom was lying near the coffee table when he saw the leash headed his way.

Once he saw me and the leash, Tom stood up and stretched. When he finished, he started to pant and wag his tail. 

“Being a good boy,” I told Tom as I finished putting the leash on.

He now saw Beth holding a poop bag.

“You almost forgot this. I’ll make sure to keep the French Toast nice and hot until you and Tom come back.”

“Okay. You can have some without me so they wouldn’t be too cold. You know how Tom is.”

All I could do at the moment was nod my head without saying a word. Beth slammed the door behind our dog and me.

When Tom and I walked across the lawn, I saw a few neighborhood children screaming and laughing. To me the children looked like they were playing tag. They were between ages of seven to ten years old. I’d never seen these children before. I almost forgot my former neighbors, the Porters, had moved to Texas about a week or so ago. I watched as the kids finally noticed Tom and me. He decided to be friendly and introduce myself and Tom, so that’s exactly what he did.

That’s when I saw a woman who was wearing a pearl necklace with rubies, had a ring on her finger, was a brunette with light blue eyes. She looked to be in her late forties, I guessed quietly. Then she finally saw me with Tom.

“Hello,” the woman greeted us.

I didn’t pay very close attention to what she was wearing besides her jewelry.

“Hi, ma’am. I see you just moved in.”

“We did. This is the first time I’ve seen you and your dog since we moved in a few days ago. I am Rhonda Blake.”

“Robert McCarey,” I said as we shook hands.

“That dog of yours looks friendly,” she said.

“He is, but he doesn’t do very well while being around strangers.”

“I understand. Wait a minute. Did you say your name is McCarey?”

“Of course I did.”

“Are you related to that rock star Jay McCarey?”

“We are related, Rhonda. He comes from my father’s side of the family.”

“That’s interesting. Somehow your last name is familiar.”

“That’s all right. Not very often people ask me that sort of question. Listen, I’d better get going. My wife is making breakfast and I don’t want it to be cold and then we will have breakfast all over again. It was really nice meeting you.”

“Same with you, Mr. McCarey.”

“Just call me Robert.”

“Do you like it if I call you Bob?”

“I don’t respond to Bob.”

“Okay. You can come by later and I can meet your wife then.”

“I’m not sure about that one. I leave for work around eight – thirty.”

“What do you do?”

“I happen to be a seventh grade science teacher, so this is why I can’t stay long.”

“I’ll see you again some other time. The kids take the bus.”

When she finished saying that, she and I waved as Tom and I walked off.

“You will get to know these new people, Tom. I know you don’t like strangers.”

I have two children from my first marriage with my wife, Suzanne. I haven’t talked with Mark and Todd lately. They also live here in Lambert Lake, but they get together with me whenever they can. Mark and Todd happen to be twins, but they do look alike. Todd was the one who gave me and Beth the dog. Richard and I had grown up with big dogs. Mark and Todd are thirty – six years old.

Like most people, me and Beth usually pick up our newspaper at our mailbox. Sunday newspapers were always found on the lawn. After I grabbed the paper, I found Tom did his business. It was a good thing Beth reminded me to clean up after our dog. When I finished picking it up, both man and dog walked back home. Since school just started again, the mornings usually are cold and breezy, and later on, it warms up. Today was another one of those days.

So my dog and I walked a bit faster. I couldn’t stop thinking about that French Toast Beth is making. It took about ten minutes or less to get back home. When we walked in, Beth watched as I gave Tom a treat.

“Breakfast is starting to get cold, honey. That goes with the coffee. What kept you?”

“Oh. I thought I’d tell you. I met our new neighbors.”

“So that’s what kept you? That’s why breakfast is starting to get cold.’

I nodded while I helped myself to a fresh cup of coffee.

“You need to eat fast.”

“I know. I lost track of time due to talking with our neighbor.”

“I understand.”

So all the time I had for breakfast was one and a half slices of French Toast, then it was time to take off. Beth usually made me lunch every day while I have school with my students. A lot of them didn’t know who Jay is, and I really don’t seem to care much about that sort of thing. Once Beth handed me my lunch, I kissed her and then I left without saying a word to the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

I came home sometime after five that same day. I’d had a busy day as usual. Science was one of my best subjects in school, so that was the one I decided to teach when I first started. I found Beth sitting on the couch with Lynne.

“I’m home!” I said once I slammed the front door shut.

Tom was the first one to greet me today.

Tom’s tail began to wage more once I put my stuff on the coffee table. That’s when both Lynne and Beth saw me heading over to the couch where both women were sitting.

“Hi, honey. How was your day?” Beth asked.

I began to pat Tom on his head. Tom always enjoyed that, no matter who gives him the attention.

“It was good. How was your day, Lynne?”

“It’s been good so far. Beth was telling me both of you are meeting Rebecca tonight. Even I haven’t met her. I don’t know much except from what Richard said.”

“I thought you would’ve known by now.”

“No, sorry. I’d like to see how Richard wants us to meet Rebecca.”

“I see. I’d better leave you both alone for a few minutes. I need to visit the restroom.”

“There’s no need to tell us,” she said.

“Robert, Lynne will be driving with us to Applebee’s. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Does Richard know you are riding with us?” I asked when I stopped giving Tom his attention.

“I’ll call him now.”

That’s when I left them. I always had liked Lynne, before she and Richard remarried. I started to yawn once I slammed the bathroom door behind myself. That’s when Lynne headed to the telephone to dial her number.

I continued to yawn when I finished washing and drying my hands. I felt a lot better now. I always looked forward to seeing Richard and Lynne every week. At least it gives us the chance to talk what went on the week before. I continued yawning when I rejoined Lynne and Beth in the living room.

“I understand you had a busy day today, honey. We’ll make this meeting with Rebecca short if you want to.”

“Don’t bother, Beth. We can stay. I don’t want to be rude to Rebecca on our first meeting.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“Probably. I love you,” I told Beth when I saw Lynne coming back to the living room.

“What did Richard say, Lynne?”

That was Beth who asked the question. She took the words out of my mouth. I hate that when she does that, and it isn’t too often that happens.

“You asked my question, Beth.”

“Too late now, Robert,” she told me as the yawning continued.

Richard was home early today, so that’s why Lynne was on the phone for a while.

“He doesn’t mind.”

Both Richard and I remarried the second time, but Beth and I had our wedding before Lynne and Richard had theirs. We married a year apart. Beth and Lynne didn’t wear white.

Tom continued panting and wagging his tail at the same time.

“Has he done his business recently, Beth?”

“No. I can do that.”

“I don’t mind. You stay here on the couch and I’ll take care of everything.”

“Are you sure? You can take him on his second walk. He hasn’t had one since our French Toast breakfast.”

“That’s a long time without another walk.”

“I know. I had a busy day and it never came to my mind.”

She reminded me to bring a poop bag with us.

“Thanks, Beth. You know how it is when I take the dog out,” I said as I put the leash on Tom’s collar.

Beth nodded and said to Lynne, “He usually almost always forgets to do this.”

“Shame on you, Robert.”

“What for?”

“Picking up after the dog, that’s what.”

“Seesh,” I said to myself as I grabbed a bag and then closed the front door a second time.

I wasn’t sure if Beth had the chance to meet Rhonda today or not, but I didn’t seem to care about that. I also didn’t see the children, either. When I talked with Rhonda, she did have a Texas accent, but I always had a hard time what the Texans say when we have a conversation.

I saw Rhonda’s lights were off, and I probably guessed she and her children were in town, and that was none of my business. I took Tom for a short walk. I continued yawning on the walk. I’d been tired today, and Beth didn’t blame me since I’m a teacher. Teaching tires me out sometimes, but somehow I felt I was going to have another yawning week. I’ll sleep in this weekend.

Tom and I walked back inside the house. Since Beth and I were eating out tonight again, we both usually fed the dog before heading out on our night out.

“You look really tired tonight, Robert. Why don’t we just stay with Rebecca for a short while, like I just said earlier?”

“No, that’s fine. I don’t want to be rude.”

“I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Both Lynne and Beth agreed.

“Are you ready to go?” Beth asked me.

“I think so. Let’s scram after I feed the dog.”

It took only a minute or so, and then we headed out to Applebee’s.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynne, Beth and I ended up taking her car. Lynne didn’t have her car with her today. From what Beth told me during our French Toast breakfast, she was going by Richard’s place to pick up Lynne. I didn’t mind. I’d always liked Lynne ever since our introduction from Richard, and both wives had stayed friends ever since. And besides, Lynne was a fun and easy person to hang out with.

From what Lynne, Beth and I were about to find out for ourselves is Mom and Grandpa would be joining us for tonight with Richard and Rebecca as well. At least it would be a nice surprise, that’s for sure. 

“Want me to do the driving?” I asked, trying to be polite.

“Maybe next time. I’ll do it tonight. I know you’re tired and might want to go to bed early.”

“We’ve already been through this several times, Beth. I’ll say it again – I don’t want to be rude on our first meeting with this woman.”

“Okay. You have a good point, Richard. Do you think your mother and grandfather will be joining us tonight?” Lynne asked me.

“I have no idea. Even if they are, we’ll have to find that answer for ourselves.”

Beth gave a plus to me, and it sounded like Lynne also agreed.

When the three of us drove into the parking lot at Applebee’s, I noticed we were the first ones to show up. It was Lynne’s idea to wait inside for Richard and Rebecca, or whatever he name is. She better be friendly, but didn’t bother to share with the girls. He asked himself a question or two about her. If this was in tonight’s meeting, he might ask that, but he’ll have to wait and see.

Once again, I started yawning when we walked inside. Beth noticed this one.

“Do you want to turn around and go to bed?”

“No way. You don’t have to keep asking that every single second,” I answered and yawned again.

I saw for myself Beth had a good point turning back home, but like I’ve said before, I don’t want to miss out on this week’s meeting.

If I did go back home, I might have to meet this woman another time. Even I didn’t know if Richard was doing the transportation for Rebecca or not, but if she had her own car, I wouldn’t be able to recognize it since I don’t know what she looks like. Richard’s the only one who can answer that himself.

“We’re leaving now, Robert. You can go to bed when we get back home.”

“Beth, don’t start that again. It’s already turned into an argument. Just let Robert stay for the visit. Richard will take me back home with him when we’re through. I don’t want other people here to stare at us if you’re going to argue.”

“That’s telling her,” I told Lynne as I continued to yawn.

‘What a way to start off the week by all of this yawning. I’d like to stop now, but it’s out of control.’

This happened in the past several times. I remembered one time Beth and I had guests for the evening and I did that, she sent me to bed immediately without sharing the meal with the guests. I sure don’t want this to happen again, but it’s about to happen Of course Beth has always understood about my being a teacher could tire you out, and there was nothing to do about it.

The three of us hung out a while longer until Richard and his guest walked in ten minutes later. After he said good evening, he hadn’t yet introduced her. Richard also noticed my yawning.

“What a nice way to greet me tonight. You look like you’re about to fall asleep any second.”

“That’s what I keep telling him, Richard.”

“Listen to Beth, Bro.”

“Thank you, Richard. Why don’t you introduce us?” Beth said.

“Before I do, Mom and Grandpa will be joining us. I invited them. Should we find a seat while we’re waiting?”

“That’s not necessary, Richard. We can do that if you want. And then you can introduce us.”

Even the woman who was with us tonight also noticed how tired I looked.

“I just want to stay a little bit longer,” I told Beth and Richard.

“If you leave now, Mom and Grandpa will ask about you,” Richard told me.

And what he just said was true.

“How about if I take Robert back home now and I can come back?”

“That’s fine, Beth. Maybe we’ll see you next Monday, Bro. You look like you worked too much today.”

“What do you do, Mr. McCarey?” she asked me.

“I teach seventh grade science.”

“May I suggest something?”

“What’s that, Richard?” Beth asked.

“Since Robert looks like he’s about to collapse any second now, I happen to think he should have the rest of the week off if he’s going to teach like that this week.”

“That’s won’t happen, Richard. There’s no way I will let that happen this week.”

Once again I yawned. I always do this when I work too hard, and today was another one of these days.

“Maybe you can meet my brother next time,” Richard told his guest.

“That’s fine. I don’t mind waiting for another time. I happen to have a friend or two I’d like you too meet.”

“We’ll talk about this another time,” Richard told her.

“That makes sense.”

I found this woman to be understanding from what I’ve noticed.

“Sorry if tonight was turned for introduction,” Beth apologized as I continued to yawn.

“There’s always next time,” Lynne replied.

“Don’t forgot to think about what I mentioned, Beth. We’ll be waiting right here for you when you return.”

When he finished saying that, I had one eye open. No wonder Beth was driving back home.

“I’ll stick around for a while longer. Since you look too tired to take your clothes off and everything else, I will help you.”

“You don’t need to help me. I can do that myself.”

“I’ll just stay home instead of meeting that woman your brother bought along tonight. I understand you had a busy day, so you have a tiring schedule. I’ll listen to Richard’s advice about the rest of this week.”

“I’ll be freshed up in the morning.”

“We shall see about that,” she said when we parked in the garage.

She helped me with my seatbelt and into the house and up the stairs.

Beth had an idea in her head. While walking upstairs with me, she thought about leaving a message to Lynne to pass on. Lynne played Beth’s voicemail and called back.

“That’s fine, Beth. Pearl and Kenneth just arrived. Are you coming back to join us?”

Beth told Lynne she didn’t want to make another trip into town.

“You all can find a table without us. I’ll talk with you in the morning.”

I couldn’t think of anything else to say, so all I could do was stay quiet. I was too tired to continue for an argument. My left eye was getting closer to shut. No wonder Beth wanted to help me. Since I’ve been too tired tonight, I couldn’t even take my clothes off or brush my teeth and have a bath. The bath can pass for tonight.

“Lynne said she hopes you’ll feel better in the morning,” Beth told me.

I still didn’t bother opening my mouth.

And tonight wasn’t a good night to skip the bath like I wanted to. Beth did that as well. I even was too tired to have a bite of dinner. I waned Beth to eat without me tonight. Since Richard mentioned our mother and grandfather, I was pretty sure by now Grandpa and Mom asked about Beth and I. After Beth dried me off with my towel, I continued to yawn, and my pajamas are on and my teeth brushed. Then she helped me into bed. I hit the pillow the second she covered me.

“I’ll be back when I go to bed, Robert.”

Then she gave me a kiss and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday finally came. Again I was up at seven – fifteen, which is the time I wake up every weekday because of school hours. Beth’s side of the bed was already empty. I heard the coffeemaker, so it told me what she was doing. I leave before eight every Monday through Friday. I am fully awake now, but I feel fine to go back to school today.

I headed for the restroom, changed into new clothes, tied my shoes, brushed my hair and teeth and headed to the kitchen. When I walked down the stairs, the dog was already waiting for me. Beth will have to take Tom out for this morning’s walk since I don’t have time because of my job.

I followed Tom into the kitchen with him, wagging his tail and panting.

“Good morning, honey.”

“Morning, Robert. How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you for asking.”

“That’s good to hear. Richard texted me a message last night when you went to bed. He did say your mother and grandfather both asked about you.”

“They usually do, Beth. Did Richard say anything else?”

“No, but all he said was he thinks you should stay at home the rest of this week because of what happened to you last night.”

“I disagree, Beth. I feel more alert now than when I came home last night. I can’t find anyone to take over for me at the last minute if I do stay home.”

Beth saw I had a good point here.

“You’re right, Robert. If you come home tonight yawning, you go straight to bed.”

“You’re acting like my mother and not my wife.”

Beth saw this was already looking to an argument.

“I don’t have time to argue with you this morning, Robert. Eat fast.”

“I know. Tom, sorry I can’t take you out this morning,” I told the dog as he continued to wag and pant.

I fixed myself a piece of toast while Beth poured me half a cup of black coffee and also a bowl of Raisin Bran. I like Raisin Bran, and eat it almost all the time. I hurried through my breakfast, kissed my wife once again and rushed to the car and drove away. As usual, Tom and Beth watch my car drive away every time I head out to town.

Yes, this turned out to be a beautiful fall day. It’s already October, and it’s getting colder since winter is on its way. I like wintertime since the snow out here is beautiful. When Richard and I were growing up, we used to play in the snow almost all day. Now that we’re getting older and have our own families, we can’t do that anymore.

On my lunch break, I had to stay in the classroom because about six of my students came in for some help and makeup from last month’s test since I didn’t give them a good grade. Beth the students came to my room, I made a short restroom break. I only had the time to eat lunch in my room instead of the teacher’s lounge since I had students.

By the end of the day, it looked like Beth was right – I did start yawning a lot. Before I left for the day, I sent Beth a message to let her know I would be home late because a few students had to see me after school. Since several of them were in different classes during the end of the day, they had to see me for help and retake last month’s test.

I fixed myself a piece of toast while Beth poured me half a cup of black coffee and also a bowl of Raisin Bran. I like Raisin Bran, and eat it almost all the time. I hurried through my breakfast, kissed my wife once again and rushed to the car and drove away. As usual, Tom and Beth watch my car drive away every time I head out to town.

Yes, this turned out to be a beautiful fall day. It’s already October, and it’s getting colder since winter is on its way. I like wintertime since the snow out here is beautiful. When Richard and I were growing up, we used to play in the snow almost all day. Now that we’re getting older and have our own families, we can’t do that anymore.

On my lunch break, I had to stay in the classroom because about six of my students came in for some help and makeup from last month’s test since I didn’t give them a good grade. Beth the students came to my room, I made a short restroom break. I only had the time to eat lunch in my room instead of the teacher’s lounge since I had students.

One of my students from third period, whose name was Brandon, spoke first.

“Mr. McCarey?”

“Yes, Brandon?”

“Why did I get a C+ on last month’s test? I studied really hard to get a good grade. You usually give me good grades.”

“Well, Brandon, it must be either you didn’t study as hard as you did or you could’ve cheated from another person’s test.”

“Is that why you gave me that grade?”

“That’s exactly right, Brandon. If there was a cheater, I would have noticed that since I didn’t, somebody else should’ve said something about it without me missing that. You may take a seat at your desk again straight now to see if your grade changed. That is up to you on what grade you will receive on this retake.”

Brandon wanted to argue, but didn notice that I didn’t want to start an argument because I had about four other students to help.

“Mr. McCarey?” a girl named Jill spoke.

“Yes, Jill?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what gave you the idea to teach seventh grade science?”

This wasn’t the first time I was asked this question.

“Well, Jill, science was my best subject when I was your age, and I like education.”

“Oh. Teach what you know.”

“That’s exactly right, Jill.”

She is one of my best students besides Brandon, but she has me for fifth period. I was starting to yawn again when I was talking.

“Are you okay, Mr. McCarey? You’re starting to get tired during fifth period yesterday and today. Go on home if you’re doing this two days straight.”

“Not this time, Jill. I called my wife and told her that I might be home late. Is this all I can help with or do you have anymore questions about cheetahs?”

“You already did your share on answering these questions, Mr. McCarey. Can I head on home now?”

“Yes, Jill. I will see you tomorrow,” I said as I once again started to yawn.

Wow, this yawning thing sure is getting old and annoying. I’m sure Beth will see for herself when I welcome her with this yawning I have been doing since fifth period, and sixth period is lunch. I stay in school until eighth period.

This job is a good one, and I like seventh grade, which was one of my best years during school. My brother, Richard, has more than five good years, which is a good thing. My students have liked me a lot these years when I first started. Now that I’m getting older, my memory is still sharp. I like to believe you need to have a sharp memory if you’re a teacher like me, no matter how old you are. I have been here at George Washington Middle School about twenty years, and I don’t plan to retire anytime soon.

I know this old saying, “You’re not supposed to play favorites,” but I have been since I started working here. Both Jill and Brandon happen to be a few of them. I have been given this same compliment every year since I started this job: “Mr. McCarey, I just wanted to share that you’re one of my favorites teachers this year. There is no other teacher when I start high school as a new favorite.”

I still don’t get tired of hearing this, if you ask me.

Yes, I’ve been rewarded several Teacher of the Year several times in the past, and I have the feeling this year would happen, but we’ll see. When this happens to all of the other teachers, we usually do this in the high school gym since there are several teachers like myself of all grades. After Brandon finished his retake test, I told him he was welcome to leave.

Of course Brandon should know by now, I usually give my students a second chance on the same test between the grades of C+ through F. He and Jill receive As and Bs from me when they take tests. Brandon and I were the last ones to leave for the day. I let him leave while I locked up for the evening. Yes, I yawned several times driving home. I greeted Beth by yawning.

It was six o’clock when I walked in. I gave Brandon enough time to go through the test, so this is why I arrived late.

“You’re yawning again, Robert. Up to bed for you.”

“Let me eat supper first. I don’t want to skip out on supper like I did last night.”

“You do have a point. You should have listened to Richard’s advice to stay home the rest of the week.”

“Richard always says that when he sees me like this. I know he’s right again, but I can’t afford to stay home.”

“I know, Robert. You have been working too hard lately.”

“I know that, Beth. Have you started eating without me?”

“Yes. I wasn’t so sure when you come home.”

“Speaking o food, what’s on the menu tonight?” I asked when the yawning picked up again.

“We’re having fried chicken. It’s one of your favorites.”

“That’s true. May I sit down now?”

“Certainly. Tom and I just finished eating. I’ll get the chicken on your plate now.”

Tom’s tail wagged as he followed me to my seat. I poured myself a full glass of water. While I’m at work during the day, I bring a couple of water bottles since I get thirsty pretty quickly.

“How did it go today?” Beth asked as she put my plate in front of me.

“It went well, thanks for asking. Jill and Brandon stayed after school. She wanted to ask questions about cheetahs and wanted to share with me privately. I don’t mind it at all since it happens all the time. By the way, I’m supposed to get my latest paycheck soon.”

“I always like it when you’re the breadwinner.”

“I can’t complain there.”

We talked while I ate. Tom continued to wag his tail.

“I have an assignment I want my students to have, but it isn’t this week.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“They should write a report about their favorite wildlife animal.”

“That’s a good subject. You know a lot about that.”

“Certainly. Tom and I just finished eating. I’ll get the chicken on your plate now.”

Tom's tail wagged as he followed me to my seat. I poured myself a full glass of water. While I'm at work during the day, I bring a couple of water bottles since I get thirsty pretty quickly.

"How did it go today?" Beth asked as she put my plate in front of me.

"It went well, thanks for asking. Jill and Brandon stayed after school. She wanted to ask questions about cheetahs and wanted to share with me privately. I don't mind it at all since it happens all the time. By the way, I'm supposed to get my latest paycheck soon."

"I always like it when you're the breadwinner."

"I can't complain there."

We talked while I ate. Tom continued to wag his tail.

"I have an assignment I want my students to have, but it isn't this week."

"What do you have in mind?"

"They should write a report about their favorite wildlife animal."

"That's a good subject. You know a lot about that."

I nodded my head since I gulped down some water. I mostly teach about animals, not chemicals. I like animals more, to tell the truth. I finished my meal.

"Are you up to vanilla pudding for dessert or are you ready for me to send you to bed?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Beth. You're my wife, and not my mother."

She gave me some pudding and had hers with me as well. Tom's tail continued to wag while I had the pudding with Beth.

"You made this today, right?"

"Of course I did. Earlier this afternoon."

"Awesome. I like vanilla more than chocolate, you know."

Beth didn't say anything. After that, Beth and I kissed.

"What's he so happy about?"

"He's happy because you're home, that's what."

I patted Tom on the head for a while as he licked and sniffed me.

"You know what I think?"

"What's that, Robert?"

"I think I might be Teacher of the Year again, but we'll find out."

"Thinking positive is always a good thing."

I nodded. I looked at the clock on the dining room wall - 7:40.

"I'm heading to bed. Good - night honey."

"I'll be up in a couple hours. Be sure to get tons of rest."

"I will," I said as the yawning returned.

This sure has been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Now Saturday came. I was still in bed. Beth told me to stay in bed for the weekend because of the yawning I have been doing recently.

“Beth, to me, staying in bed is when you’re sick. I don’t feel sick. Would you mind doing me a favor?”

“What’s the favor?”

“I know you’re my wife, but I don’t appreciate that you are in the role of my mother.”

“Sorry, Robert. I guess I got out of hand.”

‘'Of course you did. That happens. Will you promise me from now on to stop acting like my mother?” 

“I can’t promise, Robert. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for the future when this picks up again.”

“Pearl is my mother, and Beth is my wife. I’m sure Mom would probably tell you that herself if she were here right now. Even though she is old, she still remembers stuff, but some of it isn’t.”

“I understand, Robert. You have been a good husband to me in these fifteen years together.”

“And you have been a good wife to me. It’s too bad we both had one marriage, and look where we are today. I have an awesome wife like you do with a second husband.”

“I know what you’re saying. I still would like it if you stay in bed this weekend.”

“Now don’t start that again, Beth. I’m starting to get sick of hearing this all week long, even though Richard had said it before you did. At least he doesn’t keep bugging me all week like you have. Besides, I’d like to introduce you to our new neighbor.”

“What is the name?” Beth asked as I changed the subject.

“The name happens to be Rhonda Blake. She seems friendly. I’m sure she’s interested in meeting my wife.”

“Is this woman married?”

“I don’t know. She didn’t mention it at all.”

“Oh. Any children I should know about?”

“Yes. She has two children. I haven’t been introduced, but I never caught their names. I’ve only seen them once.”

“Oh. I guess you can stay in bed for a while longer today.”

“Now this is turning to be an argument, and I don’t want to do that.”

Now Beth was starting to see my point. 

She said, “You made sense, Robert. When did you meet this woman?”

“Monday. I haven’t spoken with her since. She did tell me she is new to town. It takes time to adjust to a whole new city.”

“That’s true. Has she said anything about coming over here?”

“Not at all. Maybe if she’s available this weekend, it would be good for introduction.”

Beth looked at me and nodded. She didn’t say anything right away. I guess Beth is probably done asking all of these questions. I walked away from my wife and walked to the kitchen. I was starting to get thirsty, so I ended up pouring myself a full glass of water. I don’t drink beer and wine much. I haven’t had any medical issues in a while, so I decided against it. Beth doesn’t drink much either.

It was now starting to get into late morning. Beth watched as I gulped down most of the water.

“Wow. You shouldn’t drink a lot of water like that all at once,” Beth told me.

She’d seen me do this several times. I didn’t bother saying anything about it.

“Robert, please go back to bed for a while. This is all I’m going to ask.”

“Not this again. I’m not getting under the covers again. I will do that when I am sleepy.”

Beth watched me walk to our bedroom again. I was going to get dressed, not get back to the pillow. I just don’t want to continue arguing with her. I haven’t had fresh air yet/ I like to get outside for that. Maybe I’ll take Tom out for a walk as well. He didn’t have a walk yet today.

I rejoined her in the kitchen once I finished getting dressed. I’d brushed my teeth earlier today. All I needed was to brush my hair. My hair has been well taken care of. During this old age. People who cut my hair tell me I do a very good job on doing that, so I take that as an compliment. It’s not often I get negatives on how I live my life and all that other stuff. Now sounded like a good time to walk the dog.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is added from the weekend before for Robert, so don't get confused. I haven't known Robert and his family very long or well, but I am starting to get to know them. Hope you will also like him.

Saturday arrived. I was texting with Richard, my younger brother. I was still in bed when I was texting. While doing so, I looked at the time on my phone: 8:08 AM. Richard sometimes likes to sleep in like I do. Richard said:

‘Hey, Robert. Are you still available to go and meet Rebecca on Monday?’

‘I will do my best to show up, but with students staying in after school, but you know how it is.’

I could feel my brother nodding his head. Yes, I am one of those people who love their job. I’m not sure if Beth is wanting to meet this Rebecca person on Monday or not, but I’m sure she would since we both missed the opportunity Monday. 

‘What has she said about me, Rich?’

‘All Rebecca said was she was looking forward to meeting you last time with all of the yawning you’ve been doing.’

‘I don’t need to keep hearing this, Rich. Beth had been saying that all week. Now I don’t need to hear from you about it. What did Mom and Grandpa think of Rebecca?’

‘They seemed to like her. With Mom at ninety – three, she wanted to invite her to the nursing home and entertain her.’

Now it was my turn to nod my head.

‘Mom sure did love that. Speaking of friends, have I ever mentioned Beth and I have new neighbors?’

‘No, you didn’t tell me. Lynne never said anything about that.’

‘It really doesn’t matter. Beth hasn’t met her yet, but the dog has.’

I was now interrupted from Beth.”

“Robert?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Breakfast is ready if you want something to eat. I can bring it in. You don’t have to get up.”

“No, breakfast in bed is out of the question, honey. I have been talking with Rich. He wants us to meet Rebecca.”

“I almost forgot about her. We’re having cereal and eggs today.”

“Yum. You make the best eggs.”

“Thank you. I’ll just go ahead and bring in the coffee first, then I will bring the eggs in. You look comfortable.”

I watched her leave me in bedroom. I did see the dog walk in. When he came in, he saw me in bed. He started to pant and wag his tail. I took the blankets off of me. I needed to stretch and a visit to the restroom. I know what Beth is about to say. She would like me to stay in bed for the weekend, which I will not do.

One of the things you should know about me is that I happen to be a workaholic. No, I’m not a severe workaholic. I have been this way for the past twenty years of my career. 

Rich is retired. He used to be a news anchor, but he only was on the evening shift. I was just getting back to bed when Beth walked with a tray for my breakfast.

“Beth, I just told you I’m not having breakfast in bed.”

When I finished saying that, it was too late.

“Honey, you have been too busy with work. It’s usually a good idea to have breakfast in bed.”

“No. You can take the tray back to the kitchen. I will be there shortly.”

Now this was turning out to be another argument.

“Have you eaten yet?” I asked as I got out of bed once again.

“Not yet. Tom wanted you to get up earlier so you could take him out. I did that for you.”

“Thank you. I shall be in my clothes soon and I can do the dog later today.”

“That won’t happen, Robert. You have been working too hard, and I think bed is the best place to be this weekend. You didn’t do that last week.”

Of course I’d been working hard this week, but I see that there is no need to stay in bed for both days. After we finished eating, I helped my wife clear the table. She thanked me.

“You’re welcome. Today I will be busy, so I’m not going to stay in bed.”

“We’ll keep arguing about this,” she said.

“Of course we will. You know how it is.”

Beth nodded.

“You sure can be stubborn sometimes, honey. Now you’re starting to act that way again.”

“Beth, I’m only going to stay in bed a while longer, and then I will get back to work. I want to plan ahead for this upcoming week.”

She didn’t say anything. I normally don’t work on the weekends, but somehow I needed to do so today.

I did exactly what I just told her – I stayed in bed for a while longer. Then I changed into fresh clothes and began to start work. When I grade my students, I don’t give them a printed out copy. I e – mail them instead. That’s how it works for me. And at eleven o’clock, I was still sitting on the couch and working.

“Robert, you should put your work on hold for this weekend. You’re always working.”

“If I don’t work, how am I supposed to bring the money in? It gives me something to do.”

Here we are – still arguing. I hoped we weren’t too loud to disturb the neighbors. Last time we had an argument, it was so loud that our neighbors on the whole block could hear us. Beth still remembers that today also. I didn’t bother getting up from the couch for this argument, so I just stayed where I was.

When twelve – thirty arrived, I was still working. It looked like she took Tom on a walk for me like I said I was going to do it. Somehow working is a way to distract myself. I was now starting to blame myself for walking the dog like I said I would do. Beth and Tom returned within a few minutes later. I didn’t look up from my computer. It’s actually more of a laptop.

“I told you should put work away.”

I looked up at Beth as she took the leash off and then gave Tom his treat, It usually never takes him to enjoy this treats we give him.

“I wish I could stop working, but I’d like to get this done so I won’t have to wait until Monday.”

“Okay. You can have it your way like you always do. I’m going to the store. Is there anything you need from the store?”

“Not really. Maybe some chocolate for school lunch dessert.”

Beth usually puts in a little something in my lunch that is something sugary. I may not be a big fan of sugar, but I like to have some once in a while.

“I forgot you ran out. Of course I’ll bring some home. Any other suggestions?”

“How about it we have some chicken and dumplings tonight and tomorrow can be fried chicken?”

“Those are good dinner suggestions. Anything else you can think of?”

“Not at the moment. Are we out of water bottles?”

“Yes, we are, Robert. I have it on my list. I should be back home soon.”

“Take your time.”

I watched her grab the car keys and then gave Tom a pat on his head, which he likes. At least it makes him happy. I opened my Gmail account. I needed to send Brandon his new grade I just gave him. He didn’t receive a new grade from the C+ I gave him last time. I gave him a D, which he won’t be happy to see. I don’t like to give my students bad grades, but it’s something you have to do if you’re a teacher like me.

Like I said earlier, Brandon is one of my favorite students besides Jill. I don’t see anything wrong to play favorites with students like them. All teachers do play favorites, I reminded myself. I was still at the laptop on the couch when Beth returned from her shopping visit.

“Still working, are you? It looks to me you haven’t budged at all when I left.”

I looked up from the laptop so I could give her eye contact.

“No, I haven’t moved at all,” I answered.

“I saw Richard at the grocery store. He asked about you.”

I didn’t say anything this time.

“He wants to come over for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind. Lynne isn’t feeling well today, so he’ll just come over without her.”

“He’s always welcome. He knows that.”

“I told him to come at six – fifteen.”

“That’s fine."

Beth saw my e – mail account was still open.

She watched as I finished typing the new grade for a few other students who didn’t get the grade they wanted like Brandon. He’ll probably ask about this on Monday. 

“Aren’t you a slow typer,” Beth said when she watched me.

“I can’t look at the screen without looking at my keyboard. It’s like that on my phone when I text someone.”

She nodded. She’s faster at typing than I am, but I sometimes like to watch her.

I was on my laptop this entire time because I wanted to update my notes from last week. This was why I update my notes over the weekend. Sometimes I ask Beth to help me because I want to move onto something else. I didn’t want to her help me this weekend because I wanted to do it myself.

This was another reason why I am a workaholic. I usually stay at school late besides students wanting my help. I like to type up my notes at school also. I added a short comment to send Brandon his new grade. Here’s what I said in the comment:

Brandon, sorry if I gave you another low grade. Next time I have toy take another test or report, I would like to see you having a better grade.

I just wanted to do the typing that comment to Brandon without asking Beth for help.

Sometimes I make several typos while I write down my notes before typing. I have Beth do this part for proofreading before it’s typed up for the weekend. This is why I can’t look without the keyboard. I still prefer my notes by hand rather than electric devices. I worked nonstop until my brother showed up for dinner that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

For those who don’t know me, here is a little information about me. It might be long. I hope it doesn’t bother you. This is a list of what I like and don’t. Here’s more about me:

Name: Robert McCarey  
Age: You don’t need to know  
Sleep  
Exercise  
Family  
Friends   
Vacation (I don’t do it much)  
Holiday  
Neighbors  
Music  
Texting  
Eating out  
Work long hours  
Receiving rewards  
Getting raises  
Workaholic  
Does not attend church  
Coming home late  
Take the weekend off  
Takes good care of myself  
Does not sleep regular hours  
Pays the bills  
Arguing  
Stubborn  
Mother: Pearl  
Father: Alan (deceased)  
Brother: Richard  
Children: Mark and Todd  
Wife: Beth  
Cousins: Jay, Karen, Wendy and Brandi  
Neighbors: Rhonda Blake  
Pets: Dog  
Jon: 7th grade science teacher  
Background Irish (immigrated from Ireland from first family members)  
Religion: Catholic  
Healthy: YES  
From: Lambert Lake, Connecticut  
Retirement plan: NO  
Registered voter: YES  
Party: Democrat  
Rewards: Teacher of the Year  
Social media sites: Facebook, Twitter, Instgram  
Favorite meal: Fried chicken  
Sweet tooth: Not really  
Don’t like to read/write  
Typist: Sometimes slow (makes several typos)  
Family: Close  
Birthday July 13

That’s all you need to know about me. Richard is retired, but since I’m the oldest, I can be close to Richard, and he does the same thing as the younger one. We’ve been like that since we were children. Like the previous generations of the McCarey family, my family and I are very close. Our family belief is to stick together when we’re concerned about one another. We are a very successful family with achievements and rewards.

I was told from my father once that the first people in the family were around since the time George Washington was President of this country. That’s when the family belief started. Even though Richard and I aren’t fans of family history, but we have found these stories interesting. The first family were named Joshua and Lori. Back then our name was spelled with two ‘a’, but changed it to one ‘a.’ Joshua was a blacksmith. Yes, he was very successful. We were told Joshua also had received several rewards. Ever since then, we McCareys have kept that as well.

“Robert?”

That was Beth speaking.

“Yes, honey?”

“I love you.”

“I love you also. What do we have going for dinner?”

“I thought we could meet Richard and Lynne for dinner. He’s been beginning us to meet his new friend.”

“I almost forgot about her,” I told her.

What I said is true. Our father, Alan, was a writer. He did write a lot when he was growing up when Richard and I were children. He wasn’t the type of writer who receives royalties. If he was, that would be success.

I got up from the couch. It feels like it will fall apart at some point. Beth and I should start thinking about looking for a new couch.

“Where are you going?”

“To get some water. Do you want some?”

“Just half a glass would be good.”

I walked into the kitchen. I used the glass I had since this morning’s cup of coffee.

“May I say something, Robert?”

“What’s that?” I asked as I handed her glass.

“You have been drinking a lot of water and visiting the bathroom several times throughout the day. Are you okay?”

“Of course I am, Beth. What’s wrong about that?”

“You do ask for two water bottles every morning when he head off to work. I did schedule an appointment with the doctor in the next week or so.”

“I feel fine. What can go wrong?”

“To me it sounds like diabetes.”

“Don’t worry so much, Beth. I’ll go talk with Rich and see what he has in mind for us to meet this Rebecca person he’s been talking about for so long.”

I left Beth and talked with Richard for a while. He was home, so we had a nice conversation.

“When do you want us to meet your friend?” I asked.

“Would next Monday work? You always work too hard and don’t find time to do other things. Would you mind not to work after school on Monday?”

“I can’t promise anything, Rich. You know how it is.”

“Of course, Robert. You know how we feel about you.”

“I know, Rich. Where and what time do you plan to meet Rebecca?”

“How about tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was Sunday.

“Let me ask Beth first.”

I left him for a minute or so.

“Beth!”

“Yes, Robert?”

“I am talking with Rich right now. He wants to know if tomorrow would work for us to meet this Rebecca woman.”

“Did he say what time? We usually get together on Mondays, not Sundays.”

“I know. Somehow he wants to do it tomorrow.”

“How about the usual?”

“You mean six, right?”

“Right. We’ll just go wherever he chooses.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him we can go.”

Tom followed me to the kitchen. Beth was doing the laundry when I came out.

“It’s okay, Rich.”

“Good. I’ll let Rebecca know the latest.”

“Sounds good enough. See you then.”

“I should call either later tonight or tomorrow so you and Beth will know where to meet.”

“Okay. Tell Lynne hello.”

“I will.”

“He said he’ll call back and let us know where to meet,” I told her.

“Okay. I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

“Why don’t you invite this Rhonda person you’ve been talking about?”

“I’ll ask her and see what she says. You can cancel the appointment with the doctor. I feel fine.”

“Whatever.”

I left again and I decided now was a good time to take a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Since you know more about me now, I am happy you do. At least it gives you a good idea who I am and what I like. I have been friends with my creator since October, so she and I have had the chance to know each other better, but we are taking it slow. So today is Saturday. Richard texted me a message early that afternoon. He did tell me Mom and Grandpa will be coming along like they did before. Beth and Richard keep telling me I should retire since I happen to be a workaholic. I don’t think that will happen anytime soon.

Beth had already pointed out about a visit to the doctor in the upcoming week. I don’t know much about my family’s medical history, let me tell you. My father did tell Richard and I when we were growing up, he had diabetes his entire life, so it tells me he was Type 1. No wonder that wife of mine was starting to get ideas on that. I somehow don’t think that’ll happen to me. I was told from my cousin, whose name happened to be Jay that his new manager is planning a New Year’s party and I’m invited. Another thing you should know about me – I’m not into parties, and really don’t care for them.

I recently met this one doctor and he sounds a bit funny to me. Richard has shared a lot of stuff he talked about my background. You don’t need to know his name. Mom and Grandpa seem to know about Beth’s call to the doctor. It seems to me that either she or Richard have told them, which doesn’t make me happy. When I am teaching, I drink two water bottles. I refill them when they are both empty. Oops, now I’m starting to figure that one out for myself – those two are symptoms of diabetes. No wonder she made that call.

Here I am, wanting to finally share my age. I didn’t want to tell you in the beginning of my story. This story I am telling you that I feel going to be in one story. I hope you like knowing about an older McCarey, which is me. Only I know how long you will be reading about me and my life story. This isn’t a biography or anything. My creator doesn’t know how long this story is. 

“Robert, Rebecca is still coming to dinner with us tonight. She was sorry to hear that you weren’t feeling good last week,” Richard told me in his message.

“I know, Rich. Is that all right with you if Beth and I bring along a neighbor with us? She’s new here to Lambert Lake.”

“That’s fine, Robert. We can be introduced then. We’re having a few more people joining us.”

“Who?” I asked.

“Rebecca invited them. She told me one of them lives across the street from her and the other is friends with her neighbor.”

“Do you know their names?” I asked.

“I think she said her neighbor’s name is Rita Presley, or was it Webber? I forget who is who – Presley or Webber for their last names. Rita’s friend is named Roberta, except she spells it with the ‘a’ at the end. What’s your neighbor’s name?”

“Rhonda Blake. This is funny, Richard. All of our names begin with the letter ‘r’ in the beginning, don’t you agree?”

“I do agree with you. We’ll see you, Beth and Rhonda at six.”

“See you then, Rich.”

Then our conversation ended.

“Did you invite Rhonda to come along?” Beth asked.

“Not yet, but I will tell her. I think with her being new here to Lambert Lake, she might like to come along for the ride.”

“It’ll give her the chance to make new friends.”

I nodded.

“I think she’s home today,” I told her.

“Why don’t you give her a call? She sounds like an interesting person from what you’ve been telling me.”

“I don’t have her phone number, Beth. I’ll just go over there now and see if she’s home and accept Rich’s invitation.”

“Okay. Tom could use a walk. Why don’t you take him along with you?”

“I’ll be happy to,” I answered.

I was putting the dog’s leash on when she came over to me with a poop bag.

“Thanks for reminding me to bring that along, Beth.”

“You always forget that anyway.”

She noticed I had a water bottle with me.

“Why are you bringing that water bottle with you? I did notice you drank a lot of water just not too long ago.”

“I’m thirsty again,” I answered.

“I can’t help it if I drink a lot of it.”

“Now you see why I made an appointment for you.”

“You better stop worrying about me, honey. I am on my way to take the dog out for our walk.”

“Okay.”

Once I closed the door behind me, I took the top off the bottle and gave a big gulp of water. That felt good, I told myself. It turned out that I was right – Rhonda was home. I rang the doorbell. I heard a child’s voice say, “I’ll get it!”

It turned out her youngest, who was a boy opened the door to let me in.

“Mom, there’s a guy looking for you!” he called.

I did introduce myself to Rhonda’s son.

“What’s your name, young man?”

“Matthew.”

“I’d like to see your mother, please.”

I stayed at the front door and watched the young boy left. Rhonda showed up.

“Hi, Robert. How have you been?”

“I’m good, but busy,” I answered.

I continued to speak.

“Why don’t you come on in? Your dog is welcome.”

Tom began to growl. I didn’t say anything to him.

“I came here to ask you something.”

“What’s your question?” she asked.

“My wife and I are going out to dinner tonight. I wanted to invite you along.”

“That’s very kind of you, Robert. If I go out, I would need a baby – sitter for these two. You know I am new to Lambert Lake.”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten. Do you accept? Mt mother, brother, and grandfather will be with us, along with a few friends.”

“Sounds like a big group. I don’t think I’ll come tonight. It’s this baby – sitting problem. Maybe some other time.”

“You can come over anytime to meet my wife, Rhonda. She did tell me tonight was a good way for you to have new friends.”

“I’m not accepting this time. I hope I didn’t disappoint you.”

“No, you didn’t disappoint me. I’ll tell my family and friends you couldn’t make it tonight.”

“Where are you going out?”

“We decided on Wendy’s. It’s not often my family and I eat fast and junk food. We try to stay healthy.”

“Good for you. I’ll see you again soon. Have a nice afternoon.”

“You too, Rhonda.”

Tom and I left once Rhonda closed the door.

I only took Tom to collect the mail. We usually get the mail early. It turned out Rhonda was wrong – I wasn’t disappointed one bit about not accepting my invitation. When I walked down the driveway, Tom sniffed while I took another big gulp of water. I’ve been doing that lately, especially in these past two weeks. I collected the mail while Tom did his business.

It was mostly bills we get. Today we got about five bills, along with a package for Beth from JCPenney’s. She didn’t say anything about waiting for any packages. She likes to shop sometimes. I bent down to clean up after my dog. Once again I gulped down more water. I decided to run home. It helps me get home faster. I planned to take a shower when I walk in. I want to look my best for tonight. I think Mom and Grandpa have a ride from someone who takes care of them at the nursing home.

Before I opened the front door, I gulped down the rest of whatever was left. That’s when I walked in.

“How was the walk, Robert?”

“It was good. I had the chance to chat with Rhonda. She turned down my invitation.”

“Did she say why?”

“Can I tell the rest later? I want to take a shower.”

“Okay.”

I told her why Rhonda turned my invite down.

“That makes sense if you’re still new to town and don’t know who to trust.”

“I know, Beth. I’ll see you later.”


	9. Chapter 9

Well. A lot has happened to me recently. Beth did take me to the doctor like she said she would. It turned out she was right – I was showing signs of Type 2 diabetes.

So the doctor wanted to put me in the hospital for a while, and it starts today. He only wants to run tests to check and see if she was right or not.

We only know the basics of diabetes, but the doctor thinks now is the perfect time to start reading more about that if I am diagnosed with it.

If I am diagnosed with diabetes, I will have to be on a whole new schedule. That includes shots and that kind of stuff.

As I said before, I am a workaholic, and I love my job. Why would I need to retire or semi? I am happy where I am.

People, including my friends still are trying their best to talk me into doing so.

I don’t think I will want to do that. I am only 60 years old. My brother, Richard is 54 and he has been retired for a few years now. Even he agrees I should do the same.

I was taken into the hospital that same day. He just wants to do it right away and get it over with.

I have never been thinking about that, and maybe I might or might not let it happen, even if it means diagnosed.

So once again I canceled out on meeting this Rebecca person Richard really wanted us to meet.

Beth was the one who talked with him since I was admitted to the hospital for these tests.

“What do you want me to tell Richard?” she asked.

This has been the second time we canceled out on this meeting.

“You can go on without me, Beth. You van tell me about it instead,” I answered.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

I nodded.

“If he’s so anxious about this Rebecca girl, you might as well go. I am sure Rhonda will meet you some other time.”

“Okay. I am sure your mother and grandfather will ask about you like they did last time we tried meeting Rebecca.”

“Yes, I am sure, Beth. Now you have seen for yourself before we married how close of a family the McCareys really are.”

“I didn’t notice that when we first got to know one another. Now I can see why.”

“Almost the entire world can see that for themselves. If the doctor really wants to keep me here in the hospital and miss out on Rebecca again, that’s the way it will be.”

“I will be sure to pass this on to Mark and Todd as well. You know how they feel when something like this happens. Aren’t they busy with their jobs in the government?”

I nodded and answered, “Of course they are, Beth. At least they make the time to spend with their old man.”

“I give them credit for that since they aren’t workaholics like their father is.”

I didn’t say anything and didn’t feel like arguing. My sons have always shown interest in the government since they were in high school on their freshman year. They still are interested today.

Todd is a senator of Lambert Lake while Mark is mayor. They have been in government ever since they were freshmen in college, which was about fifteen years ago.

Mark took over from our previous mayor because he was going to retire, which is only about nine months now, and he seems to enjoy it.

Todd has been senator of Lambert Lake for about two years now. They both have been successful, and that’s why I am proud to be their father.

Somehow they are thinking of trying to be commander in chief, and I think they will be great leaders of the country.

Before she left, Beth came closer to me so we could kiss.

“Will check in later. Be sure to get plenty of rest.”

“I will. Good – bye, honey. I will miss you.”

Then she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Later the same day while I was resting in the hospital, Richard came to see me. I woke up when I saw him close the door quietly.

“How are you, Bro? I heard from Beth about your being tested for diabetes.”

“I’m confused, that’s all. Did Beth get the chance to meet your friend?”

“Yes, she did. We did tell her a little bit more about you.”

“What did you tell her?” I asked.

“I asked her kindly not to judge you when both of you get the chance. Mom and Grandpa were there also. They miss you.”

“I’m sure they did. Why did you tell your friend Rebecca not to judge?”

“I said that because you have some special needs.”

What he just said is true. I was in special education when the school found out about it when I was seven years old.

I took off my glasses for a bit since I had to itch.

“Did Beth say anything when I can go back home?” I asked.

“She hasn’t heard from the doctor yet. When you get out, we can schedule a date for you to meet her. I know you will like Rebecca.”

I had to take a bit more time to get a short break from school because of my being in the hospital.

“Did you tell your friend what type of disabilities I have?”

“Beth did. She said you have some behavior problems, being disruptive along with the way you speak and write.”

I nodded. I may be disruptive at times. It depends where I am and what I am doing.

This is why I teach seventh grade science to those who have special needs.

We do have a family history of special needs. This is why we support those with people like myself.

In the past generations until now, almost all the McCareys have different types of issues.

I do have a bit of dyslexia in me as well, so I have people in the special education program at my school help me out. What I said about my being a workaholic is true. It has stuff to do with my special needs issues if nobody is around to help me.

Sometimes I am loud, and people including my family telling me I need to quiet down.

“Did Rebecca say anything else when you mentioned about my being special needs?”

“Not really. She looked the type who judges that type of thing.”

“Good thing you told her not to judge like that. I would hate to sign my name on the papers when I get to go home. You know it takes me a while to write my name.”

“I understand, Robert. Maybe you can ask Beth for help on that.”

“I will. My first wife wouldn’t.”

“Of course she won’t. Will you forget about her?” Richard asked.

I said not a word.

While he and I were still talking, Beth came in.

“How are you feeling, honey?”

She was already worrying about me. That’s what family is all about. With my being special needs, that is something I understand.

So Beth and my brother stayed with me for a while longer, and left so I can get some rest. 

“Robert?”

“What, Beth?”

“I almost forgot to mention I met the woman who recently moved in the neighborhood earlier this morning. I met her because I was taking the dog out for his walk.”

“Rhonda Blake. What did you think of her?” I asked.

I saw Richard looked confused. He didn’t follow what she and I were talking about.

“She sounded pleasant. She asked about you.”

“That was nice. I am happy she didn’t judge my being special needs during our first meeting. How did the dog do for a second meeting?”

“Tom growled at her. He did recognize her.”

“He growled at her when we were having our French toast breakfast.”

“I’m sure he did. She recognized him from your meeting.”

“Did Rhonda say anything else about me?” I asked.

Richard spoke.

“Who is this Rhonda person you two are talking about?”

He had a confused type of tone in his voice.

I answered, “She is a new neighbor. She is someone I invited to supper that same day you wanted to inroduce Rebecca. Maybe next time.”

I coughed when I finished speaking.

“Do you want any water?” my wife asked.

“Please.”

Richard said, “I talked with Father Edwards before I came out. He said he will be praying for you during this time of a new life with diabetes.”

Richard is a very spiritual person. He attends one of the Catholic churches here in town. What I was told, Edwards is the priest at that church. He is on the worship team.

I looked at my watch. I couldn’t tell, so I asked Beth and Richard about the time.

“I can’t tell the time on this watch. Will you tell me?”

Richard got closer so he could take a look.

“It is 12:36,” he answered.

“Thank you. I am starting to get sleepy,” I said as I began yawning.

“Then we should leave. Are you ready, Richard?” Beth asked as she stood up.

He stood up as well.

“We will come back later,” he told me.

After I watched them leave my room, I immediately fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I stuck around in the hospital for a few more days since that’s what he wanted to do and see if I would respond to any medication he would prescribe.

This is a whole new chapter in my life now. I don’t have a clue if Mom and Grandpa have heard about this news or not, but they know this is up to me and share this sort of news.

The last time I talked with my brother when he came to visit, he said that it was up to me and tell my boys about this new chapter in our lives.

This is quite a surprise because nobody in my family ever had diabetes. I am the only one as far as I know.

I know this isn’t part of this story, but I have said earlier that my kids are interested in being Democratic candidates for the future 2020 Presidential Election.

I have never been a fan of politics, but they are the only ones I mostly follow.

Beth came in later that evening to see how I was doing since she last saw me.

“How are you doing, honey?” she asked when she shut the door.

“Okay. I would love to go back home soon.”

“I understand, Robert. The doctor hadn’t found the right date. He is still finding the right prescription for your diabetes. He did say insulin is part of it.”

“I never expected that one. I know it would be in my health insurance.”

“Yes, it will. Your Rhonda friend asked about you again. She really doesn’t know us very well, but all I said you were fine and hope you would be in the hospital for a while.”

“Did she ask questions?” I asked.

“No. I invited her over to our house sometime after you are out of the hospital and back home when we get used to your new chapter. It would be nice if you cut back on the workaholic thing. The doctor thinks that is what caused you to be a diabetic.”

“Never thought of that one. I will try my best to cut back on the workaholic thing. You know how it is when I am special needs and nobody is around to help me go through my work faster.”

Then I had another question.

“Beth, I have another question for you.”

“What?”

“Do Mark and Todd know about what is going on with me right now?”

“I don’t think so. I did see Todd at City Hall earlier. I wanted to drop in and say hello for a short time.”

“Did the Senator ask anything about my being in the hospital or did you not say anything if he asked about me?”

“I didn’t give Senator McCarey many details. He did sound like he was busy. All I said was that you were in the hospital. That bought his attention.”

“Sorry if you had to say something about it. He is a busy politician, that’s for sure. Did he say anything?”

“When I told him this, he began to show a worried face. He said he would do his best to come by tomorrow during his lunch break.”

“Okay. I haven’t seen or talked with him recently.”

“I know. Senator McCarey said he would be able to pass this on to the Mayor.”


	12. Chapter 12

I was told from Beth that I would be able to leave the hospital in the next couple of days. I was happy about that. She did say the doctor wanted to chat with both of us before we leave.

“Robert?”

“Yes, Beth?”

“Todd told the mayor about your being stuck here for a while with diabetes. Even he is upset about you. He trying to talk someone at City Hall if he could take some time off to help care for you.”

“That would be nice to see them both again.”

“Yes, it would. But this time they want to visit their sick father.”

“True. I don’t think that I am sick, being diagnosed with Type 2.”

“I appreciate that, honey. It will give us time to learn a whole new schedule and diet.”

“I am not worried about diabetes, Beth. I keep myself healthy. You know I only eat sweets on special occasion.”

“I know. The doctor doesn’t know that.”

“True. What do you think will happen to my health insurance now that the new president is trying to think of getting rid of Obamacare?” I asked.

“How should I know? We aren’t Republicans. Obamacare deserves to live, not be repealed.”

“I know. This is one of the reasons I don’t like Trump. Too bad we aren’t able to have a third term.”

She agreed with me. I know my sons will as well. We are Democrats, but I know some of you who are reading this might not be very interested in politics.

I was visiting with Mark this same even when Beth came in earlier. He wanted to spend some time with me. Just to warn you, he is all about politics and nothing else.

“Beth mentioned you have diabetes now, Dad. That is a shame. I am trying to see if my schedule can switch around because of you.”

“Don’t bother with your schedule. Keep it the way it is now. You don’t need to take a lot of time off because of your old man,” I told him.

“I know, Dad. You know by now us McCareys have concerns for each other, no matter what it is. This time is with you. I really don’t know how to picture what our first generations from President Washington would think if they were still alive today.”

He was right. Joshua and Lori were the first generations to start our family traditions and we will keep what they have since then.

Joshua and Lori were both well – known. They were the ones to start that, and had worked out since then.

Joshua was a blacksmith. He had worked hard to put food on the table and bring in the money after a hard day’s work. He won several awards, and everyone respected him for everything he had done.

None of us really cared much for family tree history, but somehow Grandpa had the story memorized since he probably told it so well.

Back in 1776, Joshua and Lori decided to start getting involved with things that had music related.

Back then music was nothing like we have today. Joshua and Lori had two girls who were twins, named Abigail and Hazel. We had seen several pictures of them and they were the type of family would become to love.

“Dad, has Beth told you something about a music show being held at City Hall?” Mark asked.

“She never said anything about it. Who is in charge of the show?” I asked as I tried reaching for the glass of water I had nearby. I got thirsty.

“I am. You know how musical we McCareys are.”

“I haven’t forgotten that. Some of us have the gifts of supporting others and some are about sports. You know I have the gift of sports rather than music.”

Mark didn’t need to be reminded.

“Dad, once you are out of this place, do you think you could show up for the show? Todd will be there too.”

“Is Todd part of the show?” I asked.

“Yes, he is. He will be doing a solo act or two. No wonder he has the gift of music.”

That is something well – known in our family before Jay came with the gift.

“I am not sure what type of music it is, but some of the locals will be in the show also. I know I will be.”

“Let me think about it. What day and time is it?” I asked.

He told me.

“I will keep that in mind,” I told him.

“Unless you want to put it on your calendar to write the date and time.”

I happen to be an organized person. That also runs in the family. Some of the family isn’t organized as far as I know.

“Dad, I have to get going. When you have made up your mind about showing up, please telephone either Todd or myself.”

“I know the contacts and there is no reason to be reminded.”

“A little too late to take those words back. I am now leaving to see Beth at your house and see for myself about this Rhonda person I have heard about.”

“I think you will like this woman.”

“Where is she from?”

“Texas,” I answered.

Then he stood up and gave me a hug on his way out.

“Sleep well, Dad. Talk to you another time.”

“Thank you for stopping by. Be safe out there.”

“I will, Dad. Hope you sleep well.”

Then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

I was out of the hospital at the time Beth had said.

Richard and the boys were there as well because they wanted to know what to look for in the future if anything comes up.

Mark and Todd were both volunteering to drive me home. Beth had to run some errands and would take the car with her.

Richard helped me out of bed and I can get dressed into something rather than hospital gowns. I would be happy not to wear any gown that was part of the hospital.

I was able to leave sometime after lunch on a Thursday. Before I was dressed and everything else, the doctor came in.

“Hello, Robert. Now that we have learned you have responded to some of the drugs during your stay. I have found the right prescriptions for you.

“I didn’t want you to leave until I found something that would work for you. I am sure you understand that.”

I nodded, but didn’t say anything.

Beth and the rest of my family were there so they could hear what sort of medications I will be taking.

“Robert, I have been talking to your principal and mentioned you have a whole new schedule now because of the diabetes. She had been told from someone you have been a workaholic.”

I wasn’t surprised what my brother had just said.

“How did she know about that?” I asked, still not understanding what he just told me.

“She didn’t give out any names. This is all she said. Rebecca says she wants to try meeting you again.”

Richard said that when we walked to the parking lot.

“Not tonight, Uncle Richard. We need to concentrate on this new schedule for Dad,” Todd said.

He and Mark are more interested in me more than politics right now. They probably will put that subject on hold for another time.

“Do Grandma and Grandpa know about your diabetes, Dad?” Mark asked.

I shook my head and answered, “Not yet. They will hear about it.”

Mark and Todd are grandchildren to my mother’s father, so he is their great – grandfather.

Even when Mom and Grandpa were younger, they used to have the gift of entertaining other people. They both liked music as well. Now you should get the picture how we are well – known.

Mark sometimes plays guitar and piano, but not too often.

When we got to my place, I was told from Todd that we will have some family time after dinner is over. That is fine with me. I haven’t had any entertainment since I was admitted to the hospital.

“What do you have in mind for entertaining your old man?” I asked.

“Music! Uncle Richard wrote a song while you were in the hospital,” Mark answered with a smile on his face.

I love music myself, but don’t have the gift or talent for that. Our favorites are country, rock ‘n’ roll, classical, and worship.

We mostly like country and worship, but for me it’s country, classical and jazz.

“What type of song did you write?” I asked Richard.

“A mix of country, classical, and jazz,” Richard answered.

Now I hope this gives you the hint about how musical we are.

“What’s the name of the song?” I asked.

“I decided on Beethoven with the mixes I mentioned. Mark is going to play piano and Todd will be singing with us.”

This is something different. I would love to see this one.

“It’s more of a Johnny Cash type of song with the country part,” Richard added.

Mom planning to come out and hear this latest piece of yours?” I asked.

“No. You know how hard it is for them to get around these days. We might go to the nursing home and go from there.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” I told him.

We usually eat between seven and seven – thirty so it would be good to enjoy the music when Beth is making dinner.

She did show up about fifteen minutes after we came in. She seemed to have a list from the doctor what I can and can’t have.

“What do you have in mind tonight for welcoming Robert back home?” Beth asked.

“Music, of course. I was working on a song this entire time he was in the hospital. I already sang it to Lynne.”

“What did she think?” Beth asked.

“She liked it. I will let you decide for yourself.”

“I think I might agree with Lynne about that song of yours even though I haven’t heard it yet.”

“Before we start the music, Robert, I talked with Rebecca the other day. We will be having dinner at my place instead of eating in resturants since you always seem to have something going on than not meeting her.”

“Okay.”

“Since we haven’t started using your new schedule for diabetes, Robert, it will be a good idea we don’t eat out until we get used to this.”

Richard nodded. I could tell he was agreeing with what Beth had just said.

“She’s right, Robert. It never hurts to play safe,” Richard said.

It looked like my children liked the suggestion also.

We listened to the song that my brother was working on.

My family has talent for all sort of instruments. Here is a list of what we play:

Piano  
Drums   
Cymbals  
Accordion  
Harmonica  
Guitar

and others that aren’t on this list. Tonight was only guitar and piano. The rest was singing. No wonder I was born in this musical family.

Sometimes I would join in with the drums, but that’s all I know.

“What time of day do you want us at your place to meet this Rebecca person?” Beth asked.

“Lynne and I are thinking about between six – fifteen and six – thirty,” Richard answered, “and maybe on Thursday evening. Would that work?”

Beth and I looked at each other.

“Let’s talk about this,” she answered.

“We are new to diabetes now, so that is the problem we have now.”

“We understand, Aunt Beth. Why don’t you talk to that doctor?” Mark suggested.

“Thanks for the thought, Mark. We will do that then. Good thing you bought it up and it would be a good idea to play safe on this one.”

‘That means another visit to the doctor and I haven’t been out of the hospital very long.’

Richard has a big enough of a house that can have about twenty people to eat all at once. He hasn’t had anyone over recently, I thought to myself.

Beth took my question away from me.

“Is there enough room for this woman of yours and some other people you might need three tables?”

“Of course, Beth. You should know that by now that since we have a big place.”

“I almost forgot about that. Anyone else showing up?” she asked.

“Yes. Mom and Grandpa are coming as well. Rebecca did say she has already made a few other friends that are older than we are. I need to meet them first.”

“Did she say what the ladies’ names are?” I asked, still interested in this conversation.

“Yes, she did, but I forget what their last names are. They are Roberta and Rita. Do you think your Rhonda friend would be interested in coming along?” Richard asked me.

“I was thinking the same thing, Richard. I haven’t seen her lately. I will do my best to invite her. She turned it down last time before this workaholic asked.”

We all laughed what I just said. Even I joined in.

“Good one, Dad,” Todd told me.

“Mark, Todd, would you do us a favor?” I asked.

“What’s that?” Mark asked.

“Would you please not talk about politics while we are spending time with these women? They may not be interested in politics. If they ask what you do, that’s okay. Don’t say anything else after that.”

‘That’s telling them, Robert,’ I told myself but not out loud.

So it was time to start the music.

Beth and I sat on the couch to watch them. We don’t have a big enough place like Richard does to hold room for a piano or the other instruments, but there is room for guitars.

They all played the song my brother wrote. He never really said how long the song is or its title. I didn’t bother to ask.

The piece was good, and I think it’s good enough for a hit the charts for new songs. I won’t say anything about it to him. He isn’t interested in doing that sort of thing.

We finally sat down to eat when they were almost at the end. They could start over.

“What did you think of the song?” Richard asked us.

“It was good. You might have to start over since we didn’t get to hear the rest of it,” she told him.

“That’s fine with me. I have to get home. Lynne isn’t feeling so hot lately. I will play the song for you some other time.”

“If you need me, let me know,” she told him and then added, “that would make her feel better if I did help you out.”

“Thanks for the suggestion. I will keep that in mind. Have a good – night.”

“Same with you,” we all said at the same time.

Then he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn’t believe how much time has passed during this story I am telling you who is reading this story.

The principal at George Washington Middle School has told me they have found someone who would take over from my afternoon classes.

I would miss having a full – time job due to diabetes, and my family wants me to cut down on working all the time.

Before I go back to the school, I still need time to go with this new schedule with diabetes involved for the rest of my lifetime. I am not very happy about having a whole new life like this with issues.

I was able to go in the mornings, which is fine with my doctor.

Lately, with diabetes around, Beth and I have read up lots about my health condition.

I went to the nursing home where Mom and Grandpa live now. We visit them when we can.

Mom was available, but not Grandpa because he was taking his nap. That was fine with me.

She and I had a short visit, and I told her the latest of what has been going on in my life.

“Your brother said dinner is still continued with the girls we have not yet met, and that includes your new neighbor.”

“That’s not why I’m here today, Mom. I have something that is more important right now than Richard’s dinner.”

“All right, dear. Tell me what you want to share with your old mom.’

“I’m not sure if you have heard or not, but I have been in the hospital. I just recently got out with the doctor’s permission.”

Now Mom was starting to be more alert about my diabetes. I am already starting to feel a lot of pain because of the diabetes. The only time I feel it is when I check my insulin. It’s a lot of work, too.

“Mom, here is my news, and you wouldn’t like what I want to share.”

I hate to bring a water bottle with me while I was visiting my mother. I have been told from the doctor that I should carry a bottle with me whenever I go to town. No problem there.

“To tell the truth, I have recently been diagnosed with diabetes Type two.”

Mom started to have a scared look on her face. Then she began to cry. This was not good news, I told myself.

“How can you have diabetes just recently, Robert? Your father had it, and so did my four sisters! I don’t want you or Richard to have picked it up!”

Now she had the tears come down harder than before.

“Mom, you can’t always get what you want with family members with this disease. The doctor says diabetes came because of me being a workaholic.”

“I never looked at it that way! You should know you couldn’t cause that because you have always kept yourself healthy!”

She was screaming so loud people could hear her, but she didn’t seem to care. All she was doing was worrying about the news I just shared.

She calmed down for a little bit when we heard a knock at the door. I went to answer.

“Mr. McCarey, is everything all right? Almost everyone could hear screaming going on in this room,” a young man said when I had the door wide open.

“Yes, we are under control. Right, Mom?”

I didn’t hear any answer from her. She could finish that later.

“Mom is just having an upset breakdown because of something very important I had to share,” I answered truthfully.

“All right. Lots of the residents could hear the commotion from here.”

“Sorry if we disturbed you,” I told the young man.

“That’s all right. Some of the residents were sleeping when we heard the screaming.”

“We’ll try to keep it down next time,” I apologized.

“Please do. I have to check on the others now.”

I shut the door behind him, but quietly. It isn’t often I slam doors like that.

Mom still had tears in her eyes when I spoke again. That young man I have met several times knows about my disabilities, and time to time he couldn’t understand what I say.

“Now let me ask you something, Robert,” Mom said.

Now she was calming down, which is a good sign. Good thing Grandpa didn’t wake up to see what the screaming was from his daughter.

“What?”

“How did your wife and brother take this news?”

“They’re worried, but they took it well. They didn’t scream at me like you just did.”

“How about your boys? Do they know?”

I nodded and answered, “Yes, they do. They actually came by to visit me in the hospital.”

Now Mom grabbed a tissue from the almost empty box. She had to blow her nose because she was screaming at me while crying at the same time.

I hope Mom and Grandpa are still going to attend Richard’s dinner at his place. I have the feeling that my mother would tell him about my news. I have no idea how he will take the news. That I will have to find out for myself.

“Are you still going to Richard’s dinner to meet the other girls?” I asked as I threw away the empty Kleeenex box, along with the tissues themselves. Grandpa still hadn’t moved or woken up from his nap.

“How do you think he will react to my diabetes news?” I asked her.

“I don’t know,” Mom said and I took a few gulps of water from the bottle I bought along with me.

“You will have to tell your grandfather the news yourself. That’s not my news to tell him.”

“I know, Mom. Beth and I have done a lot of reading and research on this whole thing for me, but remember I didn’t pay much attention to when Dad had it?”

She nodded.

“Yes, I do. Glad you have done more research on it to understand more.”

She had another question for me.

“There is one other thing I want to ask you about.”

“What’s that?”

I was still giving her my best eye contact.

“Has your school been told that you have this disease?”

“Yes, they do. They agree with Beth and Richard about being semi – retired. What do you think?”

“I think you should retire right away. Do you know who will be taking over?”

“Yes. The principal told me they have found someone already.”

“I want you to tell her you will retire right away and not semi – retire. It’s an order from your old mother.”

“Okay. She said this person who is taking over if a foreign exchange teacher from South Korea.”

“That’s a long way from here,” my mother said.

“Yes, it is. I am supposed to send him over here immediately so he can start right away. This should be fun letting the immigrants continue showing up. You know how liberal we are as Democrats,” I reminded her.

Even Mom is upset that we didn’t win a third term so Obamacare will continue on. She says this is the best health care I have ever received in the past. I agree with her.

“Mom, I hate to say this, but I really have to leave now. I am on schedule in a few minutes. I can have Beth do the errands. Mind if I use the telephone here to call?”

“Yes. Next time you come back, tell your grandfather about diabetes.”

“Don’t worry too much, Mom,” I said as I listened to it ring.

I heard Beth’s voice.

“Hi, sweetheart,” I said.

“Hi, Robert. You come home now. You’re on schedule,” she told me.

“I am still with Mom. Would you mind doing the errands?”

“I will do that. I will wait until you come back.”

“Don’t worry about me so much.”

“I will see you soon. I will have your snack for you.”

“Okay.”

Then I hung up the phone.

“I have to leave now, Mom. I am on schedule.”

“Take care of yourself the rest of today.”

“I will.”

Before I left, I went over to kiss and hug my mother. She returned it also. Then I left.


	15. Chapter 15

Now it was time for dinner at my brother’s house. As usual, Mom and Grandpa were there.

This was on a Friday evening. Since I am new to diabetes, we just want to play safe by not eating out until we get used to being a diabetic. That made sense.

We ate at six – thirty that night.

Rhonda was able to show up. Also found a baby – sitter for the kids. It wasn’t a school night, so she would stay with us for a while. Since she is still new to Lambert Lake, she followed Beth and I to Richard’s place.

Lynne was there, but did the big part by doing the cooking. Richard helped Lynne out for a bit. He just wanted to take care of his guests while she cooked.

We were having glutten free so it would be something I could have for my diabetes. We ended up having salad, fruits, vegetables, and last, but not least, spinach pie.

This was our first time having something that is glutten free. The doctor thought it made sense because he thought it was the best way to go for me.

Even Rebecca was there. She was able to come at the same time Mom and Grandpa did.

“I will go out and help Mom and Grandpa. You want to come and help, Robert?” Richard asked.

“Sure. Lead the way,” I answered.

Since I am the oldest of the two, I am mostly the leader. Sometimes Richard is the leader, like he is right now. Mark and Todd didn’t make it because they were having their show at the City Hall.

“Are the boys coming, Robert?” Lynne asked me.

“No, they’re not coming. Mayor McCarey said they are in charge of having some sort of show at City Hall,” I answered.

“Why didn’t they say something about it to us?” Beth asked.

“He told me when I was in the hospital,” I replied.

“Oh. Did he say what type of show it was?” Lynne asked.

“He said it involved music, but he and the senator are in charge because of it being musical.”

“That makes sense. Do you have the gift of music also, Robert?” Rebecca asked me.

“No. Not all the past generations had the gift, but I have the gift of sports,” I told her.

Then a woman named Rita spoke up. She is a friend of Rebecca’s. There was another woman by the name of Roberta. She rode in with Rita since they’re both friends. Rita happens to be Rebecca’s neighbor.

Then it was Roberta’s turn to talk. 

“Wait a minute. Did you say your name is McCarey?”

Richard nodded and answered, “Yes.”

“Wow. I am in a famous family’s house! My friends would like to hear this! You happen to be related to Jay then.”

“Yes,” Richard said again.

It looks to me all of the characters in my brother’s house seemed to get along for a first meeting all of us together. Mom, Grandpa, Lynne and Beth were the only ones who don’t have the letter r like the rest of us.

Roberta looked at me. She thought there was something going on with me. None of us said a word to these women that I am special needs.

I didn’t bother asking what was on her mind, but I can tell what it is.

Nobody seemed to pay much attention to that. She seemed friendly, but I wasn’t sure if she would be somebody to be friends with in the future.

She didn’t seem to have a wedding ring on her finger. It could mean either she was divorced, almost engaged, widow. I wasn’t so sure which one I would choose.

She is older than Richard and I are, I noticed.

Somewhere in her late sixties or earl seventies, but I couldn’t figure out which one was the right number. Even Rita was like that, too.

Richard spoke up.

“Ladies, do you like music?”

All of them nodded. That means they do like it.

“Yes, we do,” Rhonda answered.

“Why do you ask, Richard?” Rebecca asked.

“Because I wanted to have you entertained before you head on back home. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What type of music do you want us to listen to?” Rita asked.

“Do you like country music?” I asked.

Rhonda nodded her head.

“I happen to be a fan of both country and rock ‘n’ roll. I happen to follow Jay’s music since he first started in nineteen eighty – five.”

“It’s actually eighty – six, not five,” Lynne corrected her.

“Thanks for reminding me,” she told Lynne.

“We all get that way,” Mom spoke up.

This is the first time she had said a word since she and Grandpa showed up. Half of the time she hears you just fine for her old age in her nineties.

Grandpa had more of a hard time because he happens to be a hundred and ten, which is amazing.

“The reason we asked about music because I wrote a song recently,” my brother told them.

“What type of song is it?” Rebecca asked.

“A mix of country, jazz and classical,” Richard answered.

“Let’s hear it,” Rhonda told him.

“I plan to do that, but not now. I can do that before you leave.”

Mom had a happy face. I could tell she felt proud of him.

“What type of music is it? Is it someone we have heard of?” Rita asked.

“I don’t know how to answer your question, but it is a mix of Johnny Cash and Beethoven.”

“That’s interesting. Let’s hear it. Are you going to record it?”

He shook his head and said, “No. I will record it, but not for the world to hear. It will. It will be strictly for family only.”

They all seemed to understand.

We had a conversation this entire evening during supper.

I looked around. The entire place looked like he and Lynne had remolded this place. It sure wasn’t the same from the last time I visited.

“Your house looks different,” I told him and Lynne.

“We thought nobody noticed, Robert. We are thinking of remolding this place,” Richard said.

“It certainly needs a change,” I agreed.

They have had this place for about five years now, and it finally needs a makeover. Beth and I think we’re not ready for that yet. Mom spoke up.

“Robert, did you talk with the school that you should retire?” Mom asked.

“Not yet. I don’t plan to do that anytime soon,” I answered.

“Why do you want him to retire?” Grandpa asked.

“I will tell you later,” I told my grandfather.

“Okay. Your mother did say something about having some news you had to share with me.”

“Yes, I do. I just don’t want to share it in front of everyone.”

Richard nodded.

“He’s right, Grandpa. Let’s wait to do this or go somewhere in private.”

I liked that suggestion better. There is no way I would share my diabetes news in front of people I don’t know. At least my brother seemed to accept that, which is a good thing.

I had to leave for a few minutes because I was going to take a short bathroom break.

I decided now was the perfect time to have Richard come with me. It looked like our grandfather needed a break, not me.

“Mind if I be excused for a while?” I asked.

My blood sugar was done before everyone got together for the evening. Beth looked at the clock – seven – fifteen.

She mouthed to me that I should check my numbers again now. Richard and I have left my supplies in the bathroom. That way the guests won’t notice or say anything about it.

“I will come and help. Grandpa, you’re coming too. We need to talk for a bit,” my brother said.

“You can sing your song when you return,” Lynne told him.

“Okay. I will help Robert and Grandpa. Shouldn’t be very long.”

He was the one who went with Grandpa. At least he lived long enough for my sons to have that chance before he passed on.

So we walked to the restroom and I shut the door as Richard and Grandpa got in.

We were going to whisper so the guests wouldn’t hear my news as diabetic. He won’t like hearing that, that’s for sure.

Before we returned, he stayed in the room with me and Richard. He wasn’t very happy about the news of diabetes, but didn’t say anything like our mother did. He is a pretty good guy about that sort of thing.

We returned. I helped Grandpa while Richard went to his bedroom and get the guitar. Last time I heard it, it sounded like it needed to be tuned. Richard does that on his own.

He followed us to the dining room table where we’d left our guests.

“Did you get that guitar?” I asked my brother.

“I did it earlier this morning,” he answered.

“I remember you didn’t have it tuned when I heard it.”

He didn’t say anything. I did check my numbers like Beth wanted me to.

We all finished eating before my brother and I went to do what was needed to be finished.

Richard told us the name of the song.

“How long is it?” Roberta asked.

“About four minutes, but I decided to change it to two minutes,” he answered.

We all seemed to think that was a good number. Then he began to sing.

When he finished the song, we all clapped. It was now eight – thirty. It looked like everyone had a good time tonight.

It was definitely time to go home. The dog needed to go out, so Beth and I were the first to leave. We said good – bye to everyone and left.

I drove the way home. Rhonda said she could find her way back to the neighborhood on her own.

We walked inside and I offered to do the dog and his business. Beth went to change into her pjs. Then we said good – night.

I took the dog and then went to bed myself. I then shut the lights out. Good – night, everyone.


End file.
